Lost your Mind
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MARATON DC. SONGFIC. Aoko esta perdiendo los estribos por culpa de Kaito, ¿Por qué ese mago idiota no puede entender lo que ella siente por el? Los chicos nunca saben lo que las chicas quieren. Canción: Lost your Mind de BoA.


Maraton Dc con un songfic MK

MK es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Lose your Mind**

Aoko Caminaba furiosa por el colegio, era la hora del almuerzo y Kaito hizo de nuevo de las suyas. (N/A: Típico de él XD)

_**mitame no watashi wo sukidatte (Me la sensación)  
honto hoshii monoshiranainda (De que no sabes lo que quiero)  
Shoo-Do-Bee, Do you wanna bag, shoes and cosmetic ("¿Quieres bolsos, zapatos y cosmeticos?"  
Material jyamo mitasarenai (Así no volveremos a quedar) **_

1-Del camino a la escuela no dejaba de coquetear con las bonitas chicas que pasaban por su camino.

2-En la escuela, de nuevo les presumía a las chicas sus trucos de magia, consiguiendo nuevas admiradoras y envidia en sus compañeros.

3-Lo que hizo que definitivamente lo pusiera de mal humor: Nuevamente uso sus trucos con ella para verle la ropa interior.

-¡Estoy harta de ese tonto! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me entiende? – Su furia cambio a un semblante de tristeza – ¿Por qué?

-Entiendo que estés molesta con Kuroba, Aoko, pero si sigues gritando sola te tomaran como loca.

_**LOSE YOUR MIND button jyaugurai (¡Suéltate! Como si echaras a volar rápidamente)  
MAKE ME WILD shigekiteki na WILD BEAT (¡Haz que me desmadre! Anímame como tú sabes) **_

-Hakuba-kun – Avergonzada – Gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Hoy no trajiste el almuerzo?

-No, hoy me quede dormida que me fui tan rápido que olvide el almuerzo en casa.

-Entonces hoy es mi día de suerte – Ve como lo miraba confundida – Te invito el almuerzo, ¿Vale?

-No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias.

-No es ninguna molestia – Sonríe.

-E-Está bien, gracias Hakuba-kun

-Saguru. Aoko, dime solo Saguru – Ofreciéndole su mano como todo un caballero ingles que era.

Iba a rechazar aquella mano diciendo que no era necesario tanta caballerosidad cuando en eso ve a Kaito con sus amigos y decide tomar algo de venganza – Gracias _Saguru-kun _– Tomando su mano gustosa para luego irse juntos.

-Al parecer, Hakuba te va a quitar a tu mujer Kaito – Dijo uno de sus amigos divertido por la furia del mago.

-Se ven muy bien juntos – Dijo otro igual de divertido.

-¡Cállense! – Grito el mago con un genio de los mil demonios.

_**LOSE YOUR MIND "BOYS DON'T KNOW WHAT GIRLS WANT" (¡**__**Suéltate**__**! **__**Los chicos no saben lo que quieren las chicas)  
motto kimi wo muchuu ni sasetai (Quiero que seas más como en mis sueños)  
LOSE YOUR MIND (¡Suéltate!)**_

Al día siguiente, Aoko salía de la escuela sola, el día de hoy también almorzó con el detective ingles y eso la hacía sentir muy bien ya que tenía alguien con quien hablar, confiar, quitarse todo aquel peso que sentía por culpa de aquel mago que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, o tal vez si, pero fingía no hacerlo porque seguramente no sentía lo mismo que ella y se lo quería mostrar de aquella forma, poniéndose con ella como un pervertido. Con solo pensar en esa idea, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

-¿Cuándo llegara el día en que Kaito...? – Murmuro con la cabeza gacha y por su voz, estaba algo triste.

_**doushitemo rikai fukanou (¿Cómo es que no entiendes)  
24/7 aitai no ni (Que pienso en ti las 24 horas del día?) **_

Pero al pasar por un callejón angosto y oscuro, siente algo en su brazo derecho, haciéndola entrar a aquel callejón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba asustada por pensar que de seguro era un ladrón, pero al sentir que el tiempo pasaba y no ocurría nada abrió sus ojos para luego sorprenderse al ver lo que tenía en frente.

-¿Kaito? – Murmuro sorprendida mientras veía como su amigo la veía molesto.

_**Shoo-Do-Bee, Do you like, music magic and dramatic**__** ("¿Te gusta la música, magia y los dramas?"**__**)**__**  
kokoro ni kiku mono dakega suki (Apuntabas todo lo que me gustaba) **_

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Yo debería mirarte así, mira que traerme a un lugar como este así como así – Y recordó que hoy y ayer, después de la hora del almuerzo, su amigo no había dejado de lucir así, especialmente con ella.

-Yo te miro como quiero. ¿Qué diablos haces al estar cerca de Hakuba?

-¿Todo este numerito por Saguru-kun? YO ando con quien YO quiera Kaito, te guste o no, no soy ninguna niña que necesita permiso para tener amigos, ni mucho menos el tuyo. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy. – Iba a irse, pero el ladrón no le deja – ¿Eh?

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado.

-¡Kaito Kuroba! ¡Déjame ir! – No tenía éxito – ¡Tú no me mandas! ¡Y no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no mago de cuarta!

_**LOSE YOUR MIND hamatsu shaugurai (¡**__**Suéltate**__**! **__**De forma casi obsesiva)  
MAKE ME WILD odoraseteyo WILD BEAT (¡Haz que me desmadre! **__**Déjame bailar contigo)  
**__**LOSE YOUR MIND "BOYS DON'T KNOW WHAT GIRLS WANT" (¡**__**Suéltate**__**! **__**Los chicos no saben lo que las chicas quieren)  
nankai datte repeat shitetai (No importa las veces que lo repita)  
LOSE YOUR MIND (¡Suéltate!)**_

Kaito toma los hombros de la chica con firmeza y con brusquedad, la apoya en la pared con fuerza, teniendo de resultado que Aoko deje escapar un leve gesto de dolor.

-¡Claro que sí! – Se acerca – ¡¿No ves que yo no te quiero cerca de él?

-¡¿Y eso debe importarme? – Molesta, pero por dentro estaba asustada, ya que nunca lo había visto así antes. – ¡¿Por qué tanto drama?

-¡Porque yo te amo!-Lo dijo así como así, de golpe, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La chica cambia el miedo por sorpresa al oír esas palabras y sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo que era en realidad una emoción.

-Pero yo... No te merezco – Agachando la cabeza, viendo el suelo y su cabello le cubría los ojos – Te he ocultado este tiempo quien soy, mi identidad. Aoko, yo... En realidad soy Kaito Kid, te he ocultado que soy Kaito Kid durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué? – Eso la había sorprendido mucho más si eso era posible – ¿Por qué?

-Porque tenía miedo de que me odiaras y te alejaras de mí. También porque no quería ponerte en peligro ya que hago todo esto para vengar a mi padre.

_**LOSE YOUR MIND button jyaugurai (¡Suéltate! Como si echaras a volar rápidamente)  
MAKE ME WILD shigekiteki na WILD BEAT (¡Haz que me desmadre! Anímame**__**como tú sabes**__**)  
LOSE YOUR MIND "BOYS DON'T KNOW WHAT GIRLS WANT" (¡**__**Suéltate**__**! **__**Los chicos no saben lo que las chicas quieren)  
motto kimi omuchuu ni sasetai (Quiero que seas más como en mis sueños)  
LOSE YOUR MIND (¡Suéltate!)**_

-Kaito, eres un idiota. Nunca sabes lo que pienso, lo que quiero. Lo que pienso de ti es que eres un mago y ladrón de cuarta y estúpido al no decirme la verdad – Sus manos toman las mejillas del chico para que la mire – Y lo que yo más quería en este mundo era que me dijeras esas palabras porque yo también te amo – Con duda, se acercó al chico para rozar sus labios.

-Aoko... -Se libera de la chica para ser él quien ahora el que se apoderé de las mejillas de la chica y de forma peligrosa, se acerca a los dulces y apetitosos labios de Aoko, en un beso apasionado hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-Mi querido mago... Mi único ladrón, el que me ha robado el corazón para siempre – Susurro apenas ya que seguía bajo aquel embrujo de aquellos labios.

-Eres mía y solo mía – La vuelve a besar – Y ojala me vaya apoderando de más cosas – Tomando con salvajismo la cintura de Aoko.

-Pervertido – Sonrojada.

-Pero soy TU pervertido – Y la besa por tercera vez, con más pasión y tocando todo lo posible y maldiciendo no estar ahora en esos momentos en un lugar privado.

_**LOSE YOUR MIND hamatsu shaugurai (¡Suéltate! De forma casi obsesiva)  
MAKE ME WILD odoraseteyo WILD BEAT (¡Haz que me desmadre! Déjame bailar contigo)  
**__**LOSE YOUR MIND "BOYS DON'T KNOW WHAT GIRLS WANT" (¡**__**Suéltate**__**! **__**Los chicos no saben lo que quieren las chicas)  
nankai datte repeat shitetai (No importa las veces que lo repita)  
LOSE YOUR MIND (¡Suéltate!)**_

**Fin.**


End file.
